


Totaly Busted

by 9KLR2



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a theory about the command team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totaly Busted

It was late and the holodeck was empty except for three friends clustered around the pool table.  
“I’m telling you, I saw it!” Tom Paris exclaimed loudly, making several holographic patrons of Sandrine’s look his way.  
Harry grimaced, “Keep it down, will ya. Anyway, I still say you could have been mistaken. They just spent three months living like pioneers on an empty planet. Maybe she walked into a tree branch or something and just hasn’t regenerated the bruise yet.”  
Tom shook his head, “No way. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about and I know what I saw. Captain Janeway has a hicky on her neck.”  
Earlier that day, the Captain had reached across the helm console to check a sensor reading. The stretch had made her turtleneck shift and Tom had accidentally gotten a clear view of the purplish mark on the side of her neck.  
B’Elanna winked at him, “An expert on hickies, are you?”  
Tom shrugged nonchalantly, “You’ll just have to find out.”  
Harry ignored their not so subtle flirting and stayed on topic, “But they barley spoke to each other all day. As a matter of fact, it felt like they were ignoring each other.”  
B’Elanna joined in the debate, “Maybe they had a fight. Classic lovers quarrel.”  
Tom set down his drink and grabbed a pool cue, “I don’t think so. More along the lines of ignoring each other deliberately…”  
“So we wouldn’t suspect anything?” B’Elanna finished, “Not that it’s done a lot of good. It’s all we’ve been talking about all night.”  
Toms eyes glinted, “One way to prove it. Computer, locate Captain Janeway.”  
“Captain Janeway is in her quarters.”  
“Locate Commander Chakotay.”  
“Commander Chakotay is in Captain Janeway’s quarters.”  
Tom looked at his friends and grinned. As far as he was concerned, the command team had been totally busted.


End file.
